D
In early 2018 Gene finally convinced the group to start a Dungeon and Dragon's campaign, further cementing the group towards Beta status. Nevertheless over the course of 30 sessions the group has met a cast of wise, old and downright dumb characters. Listed below is everyone of note that the LBG has interacted with on their adventure. The Main Cast Tedcrag of Hydraco - Tedcrag is a dragon...man. Dragonkin? Dragonborn? I just say dragon for convenience, born to Iorveth and Saskia in the powerful dragon nation of Hydraco. When he was just a wee lad, his fleet admiral father went missing when his ship encountered some strange fog. His mother later passed away of an incurable illness. He was raised by his mentor (and his father's friend) Rakavist, and his best friend was Prahringerr, who he later found out would become emperor of Hydraco. He left Hydraco in search of his father, his only leads being the Gentle Lute and potentially finding another dragon named Olgierd. But if you're reading this then you know how that turned out. Tedcrag can be a bit hard to read. He tries to stay as morally righteous as possible but the events of the campaign have worn him down to the point where he'll accept robbery and even murder now and again if it's for the good of the group. He has directly led to the death of George, as well as indirectly to the deaths of Iris and Olgierd, and all three are sins and regrets he carries with him and has stressful dreams about. He has also released a giant spider to an unsuspecting populace because of a connection they shared, which will likely bite him in the ass later on. But when he isn't fucking things up you can count on Tedcrag in a pinch. He has a command spell that can force people to obey his every whim, even die, and killed a couple foes including a siren and almost a Balrog with it. Additionally, late in the campaign he found the legendary hammer of thunderbolts, and has put it to great use, slaying an enormous actual dragon and a Tyrannosaurus Rex with it, both of them on the first try with a little help from his inner inspiration. Finally, you can always count on him to put his companions first and foremost, even giving himself up to Olgierd and Jay Bowman to protect Gralak, Gulliman, and Nesi. Robute Gulliman - "John fills in someday never still never STILL SOMEHOW NEVER" Gralak of Senten - Gralak is a human male born to rich nobles in Senten, a coastal town that is rich from the spice trade. Gralak had a luxurious upbringing and was educated and trained with the the best money could buy. However, he was not afraid to slum it up with the poor and so he made many friends that were lower class, including Nesi his first and only love. After the orc attack on Senten, Gralak managed to escape and after a harrowing decision, chose to save Nesi instead of his baby brother Endlas. They escaped and went on the lamb for awhile before becoming accidentally separated. They lost each other and Gralak spent nineteen years looking for her. Unbeknownst to him, Senten was rebuilt and reclaimed with the help of expert swordsman Vittorio Stoclan. Gralak would however, even after learning this, continue to tell people the lie that he didn't return because he "couldn't bear to". He met the LBG at the Gentle Lute inn where he was on a tip that an ashen haired woman had come through. Gralak is overall a friendly person to those he considers his friends and allies, yet is not without his somewhat psychopathic tendencies. He gleefully told a dying man that the death of his family did not weigh over him in the slightest, he became a crazy serial killer for a brief instant and put a Jack of Diamonds playing card into the mouth of this same corpse after propping him up and pretending he was alive, almost took on thirty dwarfs by himself, offered a guard his own shit stained hand for a hand shake, and even murdered Tedcrag's father in an alternate timeline thatistotallycanonandactuallyhappened. Gralak is most importantly loyal to his quests and his friends. He searched for his love for 19 years and was dedicated to the quest to destroy the Lich. Upon learning the truth of this world, Gralak was stunned. He was ready for a easy retirement with Nesi - raising his child in Senten and living off of his enormous fortune that was in the Bank. However, now knowing the real truth of this world he is uncertain of his future and what destiny has in store for him. He still ventures onward traveling with the LBG despite this, even leaving Nesi and their unborn child behind, his justification being trying to make this world a safer place. He wants to visit, but a series of blunders while serving as Prahringerr's black ops team makes this harder and harder to achieve. Unfortunately, Gralak met his terrible end shortly after reuniting with the gang after having some time spent apart on seperate missions. Gralak perished alone and sad on the banks of a river in Hydraco. In his dying act, he wrote the letters "FU T" in an attempt to curse out Ted, who had unknowingly left Gralak to his death. Ted and Gulliman would go on to find his body some time after his death and felt immense pain. Supporting Cast [https://www.wesnoth.org/units/trunk/pics/core%24images%24portraits%24humans%24mage.png Esir Hilltallon] - Esir was human male student at the College of Zanko, he was at the top of his class when the headmaster came to him with an assignment which he would explain in his office. It was there Esir met the group, and eventually would lead them across the continent. Through the tops of mountains, the flattened grasslands and the forests of cannibals Esir never compromised on his integrity, even when tested after the death of Jorge he stayed true to his ideals. This is largely why Esir was not captured during the assault on the King's castle, allowing him to escape the terrible punishments his friends had to endure. After this he came upon the group outside the city, he decided to stay in the city and said farewell to the group. From what the group can surmise Esir is a timid lad, slow to trust but a strong ally once you gain it. Esir stands at 5'8, he has brown hair and brown eyes. He is almost always dressed in his college robes and always carries his messenger bag with him, where he keeps his vials, books and other magical items. The LBG reconvened with Esir after ages after collecting all the rods. He seemed different upon their reunion, but proved his worth and his skill when he performed the complex ritual to take down the Lich. On the very verge of death, Gralak and Gulliman healed his wounds before he succumbed and passed out before learning the truth of this world. Nesi Riannon - Nesi is a human female who was born and raised in Senten. She was close with Gralak since childhood, and they considered each other best friends. Nesi and Gralak escaped from the orc attack that fateful night and lived on the lamb for a few weeks before becoming separated. Gralak searched for her for nineteen years before finding her onboard a pirate ship - as it's captain. Almost almost killing herself, Nesi was persuaded with the promise of rewards to join the LBG on their quest to defeat the Lich, although she wasn't entirely convinced. Nesi was reluctant at first around the LBG, especially around Gralak considering their history. She eventually became more favorable and friendly to the others, especially after Gralak showed her the necklace she had given him at a young age and how he had worn it everyday since they separated. They reconciled and eventually learned to play the drums together in their bedroom. She is currently pregnant with Gralak's child, as she surprised them right before the battle with the Lich. Upon teleportation to the virtual intelligence, she became uneasy and uncomfortable with all the new information they had learned about the truth of this world. [https://i.pinimg.com/736x/04/d5/7a/04d57a422e6951c1ce40b42f8018b374--female-dwarf-dragon-age.jpg Gaz] - Gaz was a mercenary for hire that the LBG contracted out to lead them into the mines of Basdun. She met the group while watching Gulliman attempt to get two guards drunk and deduced that the LBG was trying to get to Basdun. Gralak and Tedcrag approached her, inquiring if she was Mirin' Gulliman. A statement which made her laugh. She made the group an offer who initially turned her down. Only after she opened the gate to Basdun did the LBG take her up on the offer. She took the group to her home, a tent with many room (like the one in Goblet of Fire). The group stayed the night and headed out the next day. While the events of Basdun transpired, Gaz bravely lead the group to safety, thinking quickly she blasted a hole into the door and the group made their escape in the minecart. Gaz was clearly traumatized by the events, causing the group to try and calm her down. After the group was flashbanged Gaz had disappeared. Gaz is a dwarvish woman likely around the ages of 25-30. She is a no nonsense type person, always trying to get to the point as quickly as possible. She is a competent warrior and sells her skills out to the highest bidder. She is experienced at stealth, having lead many people into the mines before the LBG. Gaz always has on her fur skinned leather armor, her satchel and her battleaxe. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She stands at 4'5. [https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/7c/96/007c96199222f43050f6cba7c45e941b.jpg Ellie] - Ellie was a girl who attended the College of Bizkor. She was assigned by the college's headmaster to lead the group to the great library in the desert. Initially afraid of the outside world, she hid while the LBG murders blacks in the streets of Bizkor. She developed what seemed to the LBG as a crush on Gralak, a crush that was quickly crushed by Gralak's attempts at flirting. During the travel in the desert Ellie was several times made apparent of things that the LBG has spotted. Each time she reacted with panic and refused to talk about what the things might be except for a simple folktale explanation. Reaching the library she stayed outside for the night, 11 hours later she was surrounded by blood and three black circles. She looked tired and refused to talk about what had happened, talking only in monotone. Gralak accused her of being under a curse. In an attempt to prove this he came into her tent and again attempted to flirt with her, causing her to pull a knife and calling him a pig. Gulliman noticed her awake that night and convinced her to tell him what had happened. Apparently the horrors had come for her in the night but she refused to elaborate further. She led the group out of the desert, gave Gralak a kiss and left the group for the College. Ellie is a human woman, shy at first the events with the LBG have no doubt had an effect on her. She is a novice at spell casting but excels at defensive arcania. She dresses like the other students at the college in a white robe that covers most of her, a blue colored belt and sash are also on her. A small metallic beetle is pinned to her sash. When in the desert she was dressed in a black tank top, beige pants and her sash. She had raven hair which she wears in a braid, Egyptian like skin and green eyes. She stands at 5'5. The Headmaster - Simply known as the Headmaster to the LBG this man met the group after obtaining a flower for the receptionist. He listened to the group and what they had to say and agreed to help in return for something he wanted, a Goblin sample. He bid the group farewell and when they returned was surprised as another dwarfish girl had dropped off her own sample. But with a live Goblin the headmaster was most pleased. He then gave them the knowledge they sought. He agreed to help the group, explaining where another copy of the book could be found, he even supplied them with a guide in his star pupil, Esir. He payed the group for their work and provided them with rooms and food if they should ever require it. The Headmaster is a human male and the head of the College of Zanko. He is thus obviously a very powerful wizard. But, however, still human and thus prone to the effects of aging. He walks slower than most and slightly hunched over. His long beard is completely white and his clothes reflect a style that is long outdated. He carries a large staff which doubles as a cane. The man has a full head of hair and is cut short. He has brown eyes and stands at 5'7. Olgierd and Iris - Olgierd was a dragon from Hydraco who eloped with his lizardwoman wife Iris. Eventually, Tedcrag and company ran across him while in the twin cities. He revealed he was there on behalf of Hydraco, but after exchanging stories agreed to help them. While imprisoned, Tedcrag foolishly gave his name out without thinking, and this single mistake had very far-reaching consequences. Olgierd lost his hand, and Iris was executed in front of him. Instead of blaming the king, Olgierd thought Tedcrag 100% responsible for it all, and swore vengeance. He would send some mercenaries and later famed bounty hunter Jay Bowman after them, the latter of whom succeeded and captured Tedcrag. Olgierd tortured Tedcrag and planned to kill him, until Tedcrag's companions heroically rescued him. Olgierd, after some last-ditch attacks, was slain by Gralak in a manner most cruel, and his body was then set up to make it look like he was killed by a serial killer. Such was the tale of Olgierd - Tedcrag would not soon forget the lesson of how one simple mistake can have such devastating results. Emperor Prahringerr - Emperor Prahringerr was Tedcrag's childhood friend growing up in Hydraco. He often told Tedcrag of how he had aspirations of becoming emperor, but he was never taken seriously by anyone given his commoner status. He and Ted had a third, female childhood friend whose name escapes me, and Prahringerr later ended up marrying her. Eventually, he challenged Gatric, the previous emperor, to a duel for the throne and won, becoming emperor of Hydraco as he had envisioned. Tedcrag found this out through a passing mention by a soldier in Season 1, and finally reunited with him in Season 2. The LBG did multiple missions for him, until eventually realizing his sinister intentions for world domination, after the whole nuke debacle in the elfish capital. After meeting Rakavist, they have made plans for Tedcrag to become the new emperor, whether that be peacefully, through a 1-on-1 duel, or through warfare. Zenith (Z-Dog) - Zenith, affectionately nicknamed Z-Dog, was a companion and ally of the Lich Burning Group. He traveled with the LBG for some time and saw their incredible feats: defeating gorillas and a group of ogres as if it were nothing, taming the lich, and more. He even gave a rousing speech in their honor to a group of soldiers assigned to the LBG's command and inspired them to victory. Eventually, when the LBG left Portmerton, Z-Dog accompanied them to deliver a letter to the emperor. After a series of unfortunate events in the capital, the group set sail for Elven Capital and Z-Dog surprisingly joined them! It seemed nothing could go wrong. However, all angels must return to heaven eventually. After a disastrous run-in with an Elven ship while attempting to enter the capital, Zenith was imprisoned after a series of fuck ups (although who is to blame for said fuck ups still remains unclear to this day). He was unfortunately killed in action when Gulliman destroyed the elven ship, as nobody seemed to remember him when attempting to leave the ship. His extremely easily avoidable death ravaged the group and devastated all. Arvim - Arvim was a crewmember of the LBG about the HMS Prerogative. She He was a short and thin golden dragon with a high-pitched voice who had always wanted to see the wonders of this world. Arvim and the rest of the crew stayed aboard the ship while the LBG went venturing on Portmerton. The LBG rescued a female dragon from an Elven Commander's ship shortyl before the Battle of the Bay - to their surprise, this was Arvim. They learned that He She was actually a girl in disguise the whole time. Arvim went off to sleep shortly before Gralak invented the shit machine, and that was the last they saw of her. Tedcrag spent much of their final week on the island looking for her, but to no avail. Until then, her fate is unknown. Vulen - Vulen (pronounced Valoon) is an Elf that the LBG captured in battle. Gralak subjected him to serious hazing upon his enslavement within the crew and made him perform a one man show, complete with skits, comedy, and various face paints. Despite this, he still saved them from the series of bad decisions that led to Zenith's death. He was most likely killed in the fiery atomic hellblast that devastated the Elven Capital of Galluna. Orillio -''' Orillio took in Horace and Robute Gulliman after a devastating attack by a pack of goblins on Merivên. Reeling from the loss of their parents, Orillio cared for the two as if they were his own. Him and Robute were separated for many years until a chance encounter in the Elven Capital, when he met the LBG snooping around a manhole. He took them in, sheltered them, and even offered substantial help to Robute thinking he was in a bad spot. Unfortunately, he was **very likely** murdered by the FIERY ATOMIC NUCLEAR HELLBLAST that the LBG inadvertently created. 'Rakavist -' Rakavist was an admiral in the Hydraconian fleet, and a good friend of Tedcrag's father Iorveth. When Iorveth vanished, and later Tedcrag's mother passed away, Rakavist took Tedcrag in and raised him as if he were his own. He trained him to fight, saw him off as Tedcrag went to go find his father, and by that point had retired from military service. However, he was at some point convinced by emperor Prahringerr to return to the fleet, and has stationed himself near the Flivoni Federation to try to deal with their ongoing rebellion. After reuniting with Tedcrag, he is making plans to overthrow Prahringerr, aiming to place Tedcrag on the throne instead. Just as he treats Tedcrag like a son, Tedcrag treats him like a father. '''Iorveth - Tedcrag's father, born in the noble House Sandalwood but abandoned the nobility for personal reasons. He married Saskia and became a high-ranking member in the Hydraconian fleet, until he went missing over a decade ago, vanishing in a giant fog cloud. He was later found by the LBG in the Season 1 finale, apparently having lost his mind, for reasons the LBG still don't know. Something to do with the lich, I guess. The VI restored his mind, but he had a 10 year gap in his memory, and did not at first believe Tedcrag when he told him he was his son. He returned to Hydraco by himself in the Great NPC Culling of Episode 31, and has not been seen since. He is also a cloud. One Offs Ben (The Bandit) '''- A local man from the city of Orsis, he was captured by the LBG on their first mission. He told the group the story of how he was pressed into service after his home was destroyed by the Bandits. He begged for his life and the LBG granted him mercy. Ben is a young man, perhaps around the ages of 17-20. On the night of his almost death he wore the same black cloth clothing that all the other bandits wore, with a hood for warmth at the top. He has black hair and brown eyes and stands at 5'10. '''Timothy Baltheor - A black male human that the group met in the desert city of Bizkor. Gullimen was able to convince him that the Lich was going to destroy the world and that the LBG would stop it. Timothy then took the group back to his manor and led them across the bay to the College of Bizkor, paying their way in for them. Timothy is a bookish sort, the type not to strike up a conversation but not timid once approached. He is quite wealthy, as shown by his dress and manor. He is older and his head is mostly bald, with some hair on the sides that are graying. He has brow eyes and stands at 5'11 King Ludwin Fortis XI - The King of the Twin cities. The group met him after attempting to steal the Lich book from his library. He brought them up to speak with them and listened intently, but the LBG's crimes were too vast and the wicked boys had to be punished ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Months later the LBG were read their punishments, they tried to convince him to not castrate any of them but to no avail. He was also present for the whipping and other traumatic events in Tedcrag's life. The King is a male human. He seems to be the strong silent type, allowing others to say what the want first and then speaking assurance. He is young, most likely from the ages of 25-35. Every time the LBG has seen him he has been dressed in the finest silks and always wears the crown atop his head. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6'0. Headmaster of the College of Bizkor '''- "VAMP" '''Rover - The owner of the bar that the LBG met in, the Gentle Lute. Rover seems to be an impatient human man, who enjoys peace and quiet in his bar. He thought the group was crazy after thy told him about their visions and gave the group free breakfast to leave quickly. Before they left he told Jack of a ashen haired woman who stole from him years ago. Rover is a large husky man, arms so large that the man could be mistaken for a lumberjack. He often wears flannel shirts and overalls. He has orange hair and green eyes. He stands at an impressive 6'4. Mel Mousser - A chubby human merchant, he was assaulted by Bandits and came to the Gentle Lute, begging anyone to help find his daughter, offering a reward. He claimed the city watch was corrupt and would do nothing. Hearing talk of a reward the LBG took him up on his offer. Returning with his daughter the man was overjoyed and thanked the LBG profusely. Mel is a fat man, but obviously wealthy, wearing fine silk clothes and a fancy hat. He is bald and has brown eyes. He stands at 5'9. Jay Bowman- Once thought to be a meme character, Jay Bowman is a famous archer from Senten, he is often regarded as a trickster. Quite attractive sporting a glorious beard, women fawn at the very sight of him. He attacked the LBG and kidnapped Tedcrag under Olgierd's orders while they were wounded from Gulliman's accidental poisoning. He participated in the torture and has since vanished. His current location is unknown... Spider-Bro - A Spider that the LBG (namely Ted) befriended after winning the tournament of champions in the city of Ream. Spider-Bro did not accompany the LBG into the final boss and his locations are currently unknown... Vittorio Stoclan - The finest sword in Senten, Vittorio trained Gralak from an early age in the art of the sword. While Gralak was out playing with Nesi, he was studying the blade nothing personnel kid. He assumed Gralak died in the great orc attack and was astounded to see him alive 19 years later trying to claim his fortune at the Bank of Senten. Alas, Gralak did not convince him to join them and so he remains in Senten. Dr. Scott - A Doctor in a town who Tedcrag was convinced poisoned him. Due to this, Tedcrag knocked him out cold and left him on the floor of his own clinic. Richard of Orsis '- "VAMP" '''Armin '- A student at the college of Zanko. He is blonde and dreams of seeing the ocean someday. '''Horus Gulliman / King Dorvoth II -"VAMP and John fill in" Various Cannibals - A group of cannibals that almost ate the LBG. They were thwarted by the classic trick "Get help" along with Ted's insolent fire breath. Sarah '''- The former alleged leader of the bandits, she unfortunately had ashen hair prompting Gralak to behead her while she lay unconscious. '''The Jack of Diamonds Killer - A famed serial killer who's only calling card is leaving behind a single jack of diamonds playing card on the victims body Earth Arc Cast - There were many characters on Earth in the past, detailed in the flashback/vision/time-travel arc that lasted four episodes. These include Jesse Watts (Gulliman), Shane Walton (Gralak), Ray Harper (Tedcrag), as well as other characters including General John Shaldon, dispatch officer Neria, the police chief, Shane's wife and daughter, hacker-man Aaron, Bane, Representative Cindy Fuller, and of course, Mei Lu. Meme Characters Peter Cushing and his horse - Peter is a Play actor who wrote the adventures of Luke Star Killer as told in the famous journal of the wills. He features his horse in a variety of his plays. Jorge - The key to all of this, the pinnacle of human existence and the keeper of all 17 rods. He appears as a lowly trader to throw off potential assailants. Until the LBG came along, murdered him and stole all his belongings. Quindog Smerintino- A famous playwright who strangely likes throwing people into rivers. Created the grand masterpiece Reservoir Beasts. Gralak screamed his name upon entering Ream, thinking that the city banner was the flag of his traveling theater troupe. Obama '''- A famous white trader from a far off land. '''Johns Wilkes Booth - A famous actor, starred in the play 12 Years a Boy. Chloe Price - Some woman that Gralak knew before the terrible destruction of his town. Ol' Musk - Dwarvish entrepreneur who allegedly built the first rail cars. Has an intense hatred for seals. Timothy Dalton - One of the high ranking nobles in Senten, the final rod was found in his lockbox. Emmanuel Macron - The main antagonist of the french campaign, he turned Beecher's wife into a snail before sending him to jail and burning his house down. His whereabouts are currently unknown... Rian Johnson - The evil scourge of all the land and the secondary antagonist of the french campaign. He was defeated by Beecher after he destroyed his Back to the Future reboot script. Ravix of Fourhorn, The Bitch, The Lord of Thunder, and Bigbeard Thundercock - Aliases used by the LBG during their fight in the tournament of champions Aquaman - Emerging from the sea when Gralak dropped his sword, Aquaman sprung forth and declared his becoming of King of the Sea, and of the Land. His trident was stolen many years ago from the great ancestral house of Dalton. In an alternate timeline, Aquaman killed Gralak while the classic song Ocean to Ocean blared loudly.